Earth Prime
by chimera hunter
Summary: Three young recruits of the Federation must battle through a war between light and darkness in our world. T for language, violence, and crude humor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning of war

"The kingdom hearts, halo, and others characters are in thier first forms (except certain villians)(Makuta is in his 2003 form)"

"Simitar-Class starships are the names of a mass produced simitar from Star Trek: Nemesis"

"The halo characters, and vehicles are in their combat evolved anniversary forms"

Radient Garden was a flurishing world. Peace was evidence of the hospitality since the end of the first Bohrok War. Federation soldiers were on the streets protecting the innocent from the possible dangers. Since worlds began to go dark, the troops used caution. A young 4 year old girl was picking flowers. She wore a white apon-like shirt that had blue flowers on the bottom and a blue line on the chest. She wore a purple skirt that had a white line, with shoes that had pink and purple lines. She also wore a necklace. She had long, auburn hair. She over heard a helghast grunt and a covenant elite minor talking. The Helghast trooper had a deep voice that came through the gas mask. "Did you hear the rumors? About worlds going dark." The Helghast asked. The elite moved its' four part jaws as he answered. "Yeah man. One day that outpost 76 back in that Bulletstrom world picked up strange readings on a radar. The next day, no more comms from them. Just people who came in evac ships." The girl then heard a male voice calling her name. It was her father. "Kairi! Kairi where are you!" the voice said. Kairi's mother died when she was two, but she knew mother. Her father toke care of her. The Master Chief, a Spartan-2 she knew was like a brother figure to her. He came up to the soldiers having the conversation. He wore a UNSC general's uniform. He was part of the UNSC, though he wasn't born in the Halo universe as most. He was born in Radient Garden. "You two, do you know where my daughter Kairi is?" The elite then pointed a finger in Kairi's direction. The alien somehow knew Kairi was there, listening in. "If you're looking for little miss "Flower picking snoopy pants", she's right over there. Sir." The elite said as a way of indirectly telling Kairi she was caught, but showed respected as she was the General's daughter. Kairi came up her father with some dethorned roses. "Daddy. What's going on?" Kairi asked. She noticed her father's eyes were stressed. "Yes, sir. What the heck is going on?" The helghast said while using "heck", as the young girl was present. The general answered, "Something that happened all those years ago." The four knew exactly what he ment. Covenant Banshees soared throughed the sky, along with other craft. From X-Wings, to Klingon Birds-of Prey, the Federation fleet awaited the coming threat. Air raid sirens came on, and people were moved to ports for evacuation.

The general toke Kairi to a port and The Master Chief, with Cortana inside his helmet in the pathway to the Pillar of Autumn. Simitar-Class starships suddenly began to exit warp and fired on the Federation cruisers, and the town. A Rebel Frigate was hit in the enigine by a Photon Torpedo and crashed into a Battlestar, destroying both ships. The general looked as the enemy star ships began to unload the troops. "Master Chief! I need you to get Kairi out of here!" the general yelled as the gunfire started. Kairi was confused. "Daddy, Aren't you coming?" She asked. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I have to stay here, and hold back the invaders long enough for you, and everyone else can get out. The Master Chief is going to look out for you for a while." The general answered. "I will do my best sir." the chief said. Cortana picked up hostiles on the motion sensors. "Sir, We have Tahnok heading this way, and the big bosses are with them!" The general lokked in anger. "Damn. If Teridax is leading the assault with Tahnok-Kal, them they must be after something important." The general said to himself. The Tahnok arrived and both sides began to fire upon each other. From Cylons to Chmera Hybrids. Each side gained losses. "Get her out of here. Quick!" The general yelled as he pulled out his Magnum. He joined the troops as the Master Chief began to get Kairi to the ship. She yelled Daddy as the chief carried her. Suddenly a tall figure with a two bladed staff came slowly towards the passage way, killing Federation troops along the way. The general came up to the figure started to shoot. The staff blades blocked the bullets. "Teridax, why are you here?" The general asked. Teridax answered as he readied for the kill. "To find the hearts that will assure my conquest." He slashed at the general, killing him. Kairi screamed, and cried at the sight. "It's too late Kairi! There nothing anyone could of done!" The Chief yelled. Kairi, and the chief reached the Autumn. Captain Keyes' voice came on the chief's comm. "Chief, I saw you bring the girl inside. Where's her dad?" Keyes Asked. Chief answered. "He's dead sir. Teridax killed him." The ship launched with the evacuation ships with the remaining Federation cruisers. The leading ship began to pursue. Teridax told it's captain through a communicator to stay put. "Tahnok-Kal, the princess has evaded us. But she will wait." Teridax said. "Yes, Lord Teridax" Tahnok-Kal said. "Yes she will wait, but for now the others are a priority." Teridax said.

The Autumn flew in space with the remenants of the Radient Garden fleet as the cruisers protected the civilian ships that had managed to escape the chaos of the now fallen world. The bridge had Captain Keyes, Master Chief, Cortana discussing what to do with their now orphaned passenger. Kairi was on the floor laying against a wall crying about the fact that her father was dead, and knew they would probably just drop her off with some stranger in an orphanage in one of the universes that hadn't fallen. "Sir, you do realize that the Brotherhood of Makuta has once again declared war. And this time I think Teridax may have found out about something that's gonna help him conquer the whole multiverse." the master chief said, questioning Teridax's involvement. "Chief, I know it's weird how the big cheese himself was there, but we have to figure where to send Kairi to. A starship like the Autumn isn't a good place for her to grow up." Keyes said. Keyes pulled out a pipe but didn't light it. He rarely lit it, he just held it for decoration. After a while they decided on a place. The chief came up to Kairi about where she was going. "Kairi. We're gonna gonna drop you off on an island with many kids your age, and a good school. It smaller than Radient Garden, but it'll feel like home." The chief said, "You'll probably supress the anger and fear and won't remember what happened. But you have to stay strong. And someday you'll be old enough to help others. I promie you'll be fine.". "Where are we going?" Kairi asked. The chief answered, "It's in this universe, a world called Destiny Islands, I was there once. I going to see if the mayor in the town could take you in." After a while, the Autumn entered the world and a Pelican holding the chief,and Kairi came towards the ground. Kairi had wondered what her new life would be, and wanted her next encounter with Teridax would end in the dark lord's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The recruits' first mission

"I added some Hot Wheels: Acceleracers characters."

"The Police Academy characters are in thier fourth movie versions"

"I also used this as a way of honoring those survivors, and the family members of victims who read this."

"Star Trek characters are in their Nemesis phase"

_Earth Prime: Ten years later (Kingdom Hearts time)_

The Federation of United Worlds had fled its' main fleet, and its' capital, _High Charity _to Earth Prime back in the february of 2001 and it was september that same year. Picard was in his ready room on the USS Enterprise-E. He heard about the 9-11 attacks in the U.S. only a week prior. Him, along with the rest of the personel on the many cruisers that flew through space, avoiding the satellites to avoid detection. He wished he could of prevented the group the government called Al Queda from intercepted news broadcasts from killing all those people, but protocol wouldn't let him. The second Bohrok war had only been going on for ten years kingdom hearts time. The High Council, three of its' highest members being the Prophet of Truth, Mercy, Regret, and Grand Chancellor Palpatine of the Grand Republic, saying to keep their precense in, and on Earth Prime a secret, as they were not supposed to be there. He saw the screen on his desk go up, and a picture of the United Federation of Planets insignia come up, telling him that someone was contacting him. "Who could be contacting me at this hour?" Picard said to himself. He sat down in the chair behind the desk. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot" Picard said to the replicator. A cup of tea appeared and he grabbed and put on the desk. Taking a sip, he answered the call. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Jacob Keyes." Picard said. "Nice to you too Jean-Luc. Hows the Enterprise doing for you?" Keyes said in response. "Fine, I Heard your daughter is staying at the academy a little longer so she can become a starship captain." Picard said. "Yes, I understand that, did you know your getting the new recruits coming in?" Keyes asked. Picard answered, "Yes, I know. And that three of the new recruits are from Destiny Islands, one a female." Keyes warned Picard about the girl's "past", and her being possible risk for the Brotherhood's finding of Earth Prime. The two then started to talk about thier academy days.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku had been on the starfleet shuttle for hours. Sora knew that him and his friends were the youngest ones in the small ship. The three looked around the shuttle, none of them had seen the inside of a starfleet shuttle before, primarly dropships in simulations against Bohrok holograms. "Hey, you three!", a male voice said. The three kids looked at a man an elite minor, also new recruits. The spartan wore Mark V armor that was completely blue. The elite was the same. "Us?" The three asked at the same time. "Told ya they wouldn't say jinks." the elite said. "God damn it! I hate it when you're right!", the spartan gave out a short sigh, "I'll give you the twenty bucks when we're on the ship." The elite corrected him, "I said I'd double it, so you owe me fourty bucks." The spartan looked in sadness, "For one of the dumbest elites in the academy, I can't believe he actually remembered that." The spartan said to himself. "Sorry for Ramirez, he can't take a lost bet." The elite said, "So, you kids got names?" The three each said thier names. The elite introduced himself as Zerimar. He tried to shake their hands but he got a pain from the strap. He made a pained expression. "Oy, that's gonna leave a mark." the elite said. Ramirez snickered. "That coming from the guy that fell on his room mate's sister's breasts!" the elite yelled. The spartan yelled, "I didn't know that his sister was that katana weilder from that High school of the Dead anime!" A voice came over the ship's intercom. "_All right boys, and girls. Get your stuff together cause we're about to dock with the Enterprise!_", the voice said. After everyone got the items that they had in order, they looked out the windows. The space dock near _High Charity _was littered with starships varying in shape and size. There was a shipyard close by that was in the middle of constructing an Republic Assault Cruiser, cruisers supplied by the Republic, but the peaceful government was constructing a secret weapon for use in the war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. They entered the shuttle bay on the Enterprise and the recruits left the now landed shuttle. The three kids looked at how busy the bay was. The recruits went to the commanding officers they were assigned to. "Come on you two," Riku said to the amazed Sora, and Kairi, "We gotta find Captain Harris." "Okay, were coming." Kairi said. "Yeah, Riku hold your Rahi" Sora also said.

Captain Harris was looking at the group of recruits with his lacky Proctor. Harris wore a police uniform with a captain's markings. he wore a police hat at carried a cane with a silver top. Harris had grey hair, and appeared to be in his fourties. Proctor wore the same thing but had a private's markings. Proctor had black hair and was in his twenties. He had a clipboard and a pen. "Proctor do you see what I'm seeing?" Harris asked. "Yes, sir. What is that your looking at?" Proctor said in response. Harris gave a sigh in disbelief. "The new recruits you idiot." Harris said. The recruits assigned to him group in a platoon formation for Harris to see. They were some of the least expected people to be recruited. Among them was Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ramirez, and Zerimar. Proctor came up the group and gave an order. "Attttteeeennnnntion!" Proctor said. The group saluted at Harris as a sign of respect. "Adies" Harris said. Harris then introduced himself. "My name is Captian Harris, and I am your commanding officer! You will report to me when you are ordered too, and any one of you makes one bad call, my assistant Proctor will put negative things on you in the report! I am one of the meanest of the officers here and if you're here, that means you are someone they never expected to recruit! You are group D, D for Dirtbags! When I say "Hey, Dirtbags!" That means you." Harris said. Sora looked at Harris and was surprised at his intentions. Harris looked at the new recruits. He came up to Kairi and looked in surprise. "Who recruited Shirley Temple!?" Harris yelled. Proctor looked on the clipboard for Kairi's name. "Sir this is private Kairi." Proctor said. "Sheesh, what a stiff" Sora whispered to Riku, Ramirez, and Zerimar. The three snickered. Harris, somehow hearing Sora's remark looked at him. "Don't you try me boy," Harris said, "Because you'll regret it." Harris then looked at the group. "Proctor, tell them they are dismissed." Harris said. "Diiiisssssssmissed!" Proctor said. The recruits left to go to their quarters. The three friends somehow knew that they had a lot of work coming to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Brotherhood arrives, and the rookies' first fight

_Prime Universe: near the Jupiter moon: Titan_

The deepness of space could hold anything within the large, cold, airless void. A portal opened and from within, a large fleet of cruisers came. Leading them was several Simitar-Class starships, a generous gift to the Brotherhood of Makuta from the Remens. Teridax looked on from the bridge of his ship. He knew that this was not familiar, even to the very army he managed to drive back on their kneels. Tahnok-Kal came to the bridge from his own starship. The shields he carried were different from the other Tahnok. It was silver, with a cover over the fake flames. "Lord Teridax, I have brung news from a recon Tahnok-Va from Destiny Islands. He says that this is the Prime Universe the Federation tooked thier high capital to. He also detected a source of power from within a Starfleet shuttle. a source greater than the ship's power source. The seventh Princess of Heart is here." Tahnok-Kal said. "Good." Teridax said, "The fools thought they could hide the girl from me for so long. Only to bring her to the place where I can destroy thier main fleet, capture the last Princess of Heart, and conquer the very universe where all others were born from. At last I will have control of Earth Prime! At last I will conquer the Prime Universe!" Tahnok-Kal then told Teridax what the humans called the sytem. "From their knowledge, the humans here seem to call this system the "Solar System"." Tahnok-Kal said, "And that events that have happened, or never happened, including those involved, even us, as fiction!, figments of thier damned imanginations! It is insulting! We are not mere characters on a piece of paper, or data in a computer!" Tahnok-Kal added as he found our ideas of them was insulting. "Enough my dear second in command," Teridax said, "They will regret it in time, but our concerns are of the girl. Return to your cruiser and await for further instructions. The Drej, our other forces and the Remens will soon join us and our fleet will be ready." "Yes Lord Teridax." Tahnok-Kal replied. He left the bridge as two Tahnok followed him out.

Sora was unpacking his stuff from the academy, and some stuff he brought from home. A clock said it was 5:00PM eastern standard time. Sora then laid on the bed and looked at the roof after completing the task. He then sat up. "Let's see what these ships pick up. He fliped through the channels on a tv he saw. There were different things on the tv. "_And today officials claim that Silent Hill has been closed off...What I don't get is why anime girls' breasts these days appear to been through trans...These fools of Silent Hill believe that a girl was a demon because she had no father! an innocent child! The god Zeus will soon avenge her...It's Alive! It's Alllllliiiiiivvvvveeeee!_" After a while he dosed off and was asleep for the night. The next morning he went to the mess hall for breakfast. He saw that a majority of the crew was having breakfest at the same time. After he grabbed a tray of what they were having, he sat down with his friends. Carmine was trying to foricbly gulp down on the eggs. "What the hell's kind of eggs did the chef get? Raptor eggs?" Carmine asked. "They're powdered, kind of hard to get the real thing right now." Riku responded. "So, what branch are you Carmine?" Kairi asked. "COG gears, I'm one of those troops that get some of the fun stuff, like lancers." Zerimar looked in disbelief. "Sheesh, I heard those have a chainsaw bayonet. More deadly, and more messy." Sora the looked at the group. "So when do you think were gonna see some action?" Sora asked. "I heard there's gonna be this assault on an enemy outpost in the Neveda desert. Heard it's some abandoned airforce base called Area 51. Heard the U.S. government did some stuff there with alien tech, and kept it secret when I heard they weren't allowed to." Ramerez responded. "Let's just hope they don't call the troops during breakfest." Riku jokingly said. Suddenly alarms went off and the troops in the room began to head for the armory. Picard's voice came over the intercom. "_Attention all hands, this the captain speaking, report to you battlestations. All ground troops report to the armory for equipment handout and report to the shuttle bay!_" Kairi, and Sora looked at Riku. "Well Riku, guess they did." Kairi said. The three reported to the armory. They each recieved a MA5B assault rifle, grenades, and extra clips. The rifles said 60 on the counter. They ran to the shuttle bay. "Do you think they need all this?" Riku asked. "Not if they want to lose half of the United States to the Bohrok." Sora said. After they reached the shuttle bay they were rushed in pelicans. Harris told them to report to thier assigned pelican. "Lets move it! Move it! Move it!" Harris yelled. Proctor was also yelling. "You heard him! Get your asses in those ships!". The dropships were filled and began launch procedures. A voice came over the intercom. "_Attention...Prepare for launch procedures...Launching in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Launch!_" The dropships launched from the bay. The inside of the Pelican was filled with Harris and Proctor standing. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were in the Pelican. Harris briefed the group. "All right recruits! This is the first time you have ever faced actual combat! This is not a simulation! The enemy will kill you on sight! We are part of intial assault, so that means more bad guys to kill!" All the soldiers except Sora, Kairi, and Riku gave a Hoo rah. After a while a thump was heard and the door opened. There revealed a battle on the abandoned Area 51. Air and ground based fire filled the air. Bohrok laser blasts hit the walls. The troops exited the troops, and some where firing thier rifles. The three friends ran to cover instead, dodging blasts from reman phasers, drej fire, and Bohrok laser blast that came from their shields. After they reached cover Kairi looked on as the Bohrok fired on soldiers. see saw many killed. "Looks its gonna be a long day." Kairi said to herself. 


End file.
